ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Módulo:ISOdate
This module is intended for processing of date strings. Please do not modify this code without applying the changes first at Module:ISOdate/sandbox and testing at Module:ISOdate/sandbox/testcases and Module talk:ISOdate/sandbox/testcases. Authors and maintainers: * User:Parent5446 - original version of the function mimicking template:ISOdate * User:Jarekt - original version of the functions mimicking template:Date and template:ISOyear local p = {} -- -- Dependencies -- local D = require('Module:Date') --ISOyear|target_string}} Parameters 1: The date string Error Handling: If the string does not look like it contain the year than the function will not return anything. That is the preferred treatment for the template:Creator which is the main (only?) template calling it. function p.ISOyear( frame ) local input = frame.args1 if not input then input = frame.args"s" end input = mw.text.trim( input ) -- if empty string then return it if input "" then return input end -- if number then return it if tonumber( input ) then return mw.ustring.format( '%04i', input ) end -- otherwise use regular expression match input = mw.ustring.match( input, '^(-?%d%d?%d?%d?)-' ) if input then return mw.ustring.format( '%04i', input ) else return '' end end --ISOdate|target_string|lang=}} Parameters: 1: The date string lang: The language to display it in form: Language format (genitive, etc.) for some languages class: CSS class for the node Error Handling: If the string does not look like it contain the proper ISO date than the function will return the original string. That is the preferred treatment for the template:Information (and similar templates) which calling it. function p.ISOdate(frame) local datestr, succeded datestr, succeded = p._ISOdate( mw.text.trim(frame.args1), frame.args"lang", -- language frame.args"case" or , -- allows to specify grammatical case for the month for languages that use them frame.args"class" or 'dtstart', -- allows to set the html class of the time node where the date is included. frame.args"trim_year" or '100-999' -- by default pad one and 2 digit years to be 4 digit long, while keeping 3 digit years as is ) return datestr end function p._ISOdate(datestr, lang, case, class, trim_year) -- pattern: regexp - regular expresion to test; dlen - number of date elements; tail = which element is a "tail" if any -- regexp hints: -- 1) Strings starting with "^" and ending with "$" indicate whole string match -- 2) optional tail part copied as-is and following the main parsed part of the date have to be separated from the date by a whitespace, so "(\s.+)?" local patterns = { -- strings starting with YYYY-MM-DD HH:MM:SS. Year 4 digits (if we know seconds than it was within the last 100 years), the rest 1-2 -- date and time can be separated by space or "T" and there could be a "Z" on the end indicating "Zulu" time zone {dlen=6, tail=7, regexp="^(%d%d%d%d)-(%d%d?)-(%d%d?)[ T](%d%d?):(%d%d?):(%d%d?)Z?(%s.*)"}, {dlen=6, tail=0, regexp="^(%d%d%d%d)-(%d%d?)-(%d%d?)[ T](%d%d?):(%d%d?):(%d%d?)Z?$"}, -- strings starting with YYYY-MM-DD HH:MM. Year 4 digits, the rest 1-2 -- (if one knows hour and minute than it was probably after a year 1000) {dlen=5, tail=6, regexp="^(%d%d%d%d)-(%d%d?)-(%d%d?)[ T](%d%d?):(%d%d?)(%s.+)"}, {dlen=5, tail=0, regexp="^(%d%d%d%d)-(%d%d?)-(%d%d?)[ T](%d%d?):(%d%d?)$"}, -- strings starting with YYYY-MM-DD. Year 1-4 digits, the rest 1-2 {dlen=3, tail=4, regexp="^(%d%d?%d?%d?)-(%d%d?)-(%d%d?)(%s.+)"}, {dlen=3, tail=0, regexp="^(%d%d?%d?%d?)-(%d%d?)-(%d%d?)$"}, -- strings starting with YYYY-MM. Year 3-4 digits, month 2 digits -- (want to avoit converting to dates strings like 10-5 = 5 {dlen=2, tail=3, regexp="^(%d%d%d%d?)-(%d%d)(%s.+)"}, -- if whole string is in YYYY-MM form: If Year 1-4 digits, month 1-2 digits {dlen=2, tail=0, regexp="^(%d%d?%d?%d?)-(%d%d?)$"}, -- string starts with a number -> it has to be 3 or 4 digit long to be a year {dlen=1, tail=2, regexp="^(%d%d%d%d?)(%s.+)"}, -- if whole string is a number (1-4 digit long) than it will be interpreted as a year {dlen=1, tail=0, regexp="^(%d%d?%d?%d?)$"}, } -- create datevec based on which variables are provided local datevec, tail, formatNum datevec, tail, formatNum = p.test_date_formats(datestr, patterns) if datevec1 or datevec1 nil then -- quickly return if datestr does not look like date (it could be a template) return datestr, false end -- call p._Date function to format date string local succeded, datestr2 succeded, datestr2 = pcall( D._Date, datevec, lang, case, class, trim_year) if succeded and datestr2~='' then return mw.text.trim( datestr2 .. tail), true else -- in case of errors return the original string return datestr, false end end function p.ISOdate_extended(frame) -- pattern: regexp - regular expresion to test; dlen - number of date elements; tail = which element is a "tail" if any -- regexp hints: -- 1) Strings starting with "^" and ending with "$" indicate whole string match -- 2) optional tail part copied as-is and following the main parsed part of the date have to be separated from the date by a whitespace, so "(\s.+)?" local datestr, succeded datestr, succeded = p._ISOdate( mw.text.trim(frame.args1), frame.args"lang", -- language frame.args"case" or , -- allows to specify grammatical case for the month for languages that use them frame.args"class" or 'dtstart', -- allows to set the html class of the time node where the date is included. frame.args"trim_year" or '100-999' -- by default pad one and 2 digit years to be 4 digit long, while keeping 3 digit years as is ) if succeded then return datestr end local patterns = { -- Exended set of recognized formats: like MM/DD/YYYY {dlen=3, tail=4, regexp="^(%d%d?)-./(%d%d?)-./(%d%d%d%d)(%s.+)"}, {dlen=3, tail=0, regexp="^(%d%d?)-./(%d%d?)-./(%d%d%d%d)$"}, {dlen=3, tail=0, regexp="^(%d%d?)%s(%w+)%s(%d%d%d%d)$"}, {dlen=3, tail=0, regexp="^(%w+)%s(%d%d?),%s(%d%d%d%d)$"}, } local datevec, tail, formatNum, category = '' datevec, tail, formatNum = p.test_date_formats(frame.args1, patterns) if formatNum 1 or formatNum 2 then vec = datevec; if tonumber(datevec1)>12 then frame.args1 = string.format('%04i-%02i-%02i', datevec3, datevec2, datevec1 ) category = 'Category:Date in DD/MM/YYYY format' return mw.text.trim( p.ISOdate(frame) .. tail); elseif tonumber(datevec2)>12 then frame.args1 = string.format('%04i-%02i-%02i', datevec3, datevec1, datevec2 ) category = 'Category:Date in MM/DD/YYYY format' return mw.text.trim( p.ISOdate(frame) .. tail); end elseif (formatNum 3 or formatNum 4) and (datevec3 or datevec3~=nil) then local str = mw.getCurrentFrame():callParserFunction( "#time", { 'Y-m-d', datestr} ) local vec = {str:match( "^(%d%d?%d?%d?)-(%d%d?)-(%d%d?)$" )} if vec and vec1~=nil then frame.args1 = string.format('%04i-%02i-%02i', vec1, vec2, vec3 ) category = 'Category:Date in word format' return p.ISOdate(frame); end end return datestr end function p.test_date_formats(datestr, patterns) -- pattern: regexp - regular expresion to test; dlen - number of date elements; tail = which element is a "tail" if any local datevec = {,'',,,'',} local tail = '' local vec, pat local formatNum = 0 for i, pat in ipairs( patterns ) do vec = {datestr:match( pat.regexp )} if vec and vec1~=nil then for j=1,pat.dlen do datevecj = vecj end if pat.tail>0 and vecpat.tail~=nil then tail = mw.ustring.gsub(' ' .. vecpat.tail, ' +', ' ') end formatNum = i break end end return datevec, tail, formatNum end return p